Tales Of A Starlit Sky
by Malibu Rum
Summary: Stan X Kenny and Stan X Kyle.


**Chapter 1 **

"Kyle this is too difficult I can't do it."

"Just a bit further. I promise it will be worth it."

Stan put one hand over the last rock and pulled himself up to the top of the mountain. He gasped The view was breathtaking. "This is amazing" he panted. A moment later another hand appeared over the rock and Kyle pulled himself up.

"Now wasn't it worth it?"

Stan couldn't say anything. He was still entranced by the view before him. The sun was setting and he could see the flicker of lights down in the small town of South Park. He sat down on a log next to Kyle. Kyle looked more beautiful than ever under the setting sun.

"Kyle, I…" he began but Kyle interrupted. "Let me talk first."

Stan didn't protest.

"Stan, how long have we known each other?"

Stan paused. "Since we were kids". Must be at least 10 years now."  
"Right… Well I need to tell you something."

Stan looked up at Kyle. He could see the sunset reflected in the boys eyes. He wished he could just look into those beautiful green eyes for the rest of his life.

"Stan?"

Stan blinked. "Oh sorry", he said now realizing he hadn't said anything in about 30 seconds. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked.

Kyle didn't reply.

"Kyle?"

"Look, I'm just gonna say it." Kyle said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Stan asked. He had noticed the serious tone in Kyle's voice by now.

"Well, I don't know." Kyle replied. His voice was shaky and he looked very pale.

"Kyle tell me please."

No reply.

"Kyle I…" he began but Kyle cut across him again. "I think I'm in love with you Stan."

Stan paused. He couldn't believe it. Did Kyle just say what he thought he heard him say?

"What?" Stan blurted out.

"I'm sorry Stan but I can't help it. I wish I didn't feel this way but I do."

Stan didn't know what to say. He had fantasized about this moment ever since he had found out he was gay.

"Look Stan…" Kyle began but this time it was Stan's turn to interrupt.

"I love you too Kyle."

For a second the boy just stared. Then out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed Stan. Stan didn't know what to do. This was the best moment of his entire life. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He leant in to return the favor but suddenly everything went dark.

Stan woke up. It was still dark outside. He checked his alarm clock. 3.30AM. He looked around the room. His bedroom was like that of any other 16 year old. There was a desk and computer in one corner. His bed was in the opposite corner and the other two corners were empty except for a beanbag with clothes thrown on it beside his wardrobe. Various posters decorated the four walls. Stan reached for his light. It was still much too early to get up for school but he couldn't fall back asleep. He sat down at his computer and turned the screen on. He always left his PC running even when he was asleep. He opened his e-mail inbox. 2 new messages. He clicked on the top one. 'Sender – Anonymous' He opened the message.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sender?

Date: 08/08/06

So where were the spiders?

While the fly tried to break our balls,

Just the beer light to guide us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan looked at the message. It didn't make much sense and if he hadn't been so tired it probably would have spooked him. He clicked out of the window and was about to turn off the computer when his MSN bleeped. He opened the conversation window.

Kenny says: Hey dude.

Stan typed his reply on the keyboard.

Stan says: kenny? wtf are you doing on msn so late

Kenny says: I couldn't sleep. You?

Stan says: same

Kenny says: Hey meet me at the gas station in 5 minutes ok?

Stan says: what the fuck? Its 3am and we have school 2mo

Kenny says: I know but it's important.

Stan says: how am I meant to sneak out without my parents waking up.

Kenny says: Climb out the window. Dude I gotta go I'll see you in 5 mins.

Stan says: wait dude

Kenny has logged out

Stan would have much rather gone back to bed but he didn't want to leave Kenny waiting for him so he put on his clothes and grabbed his blue hat and climbed out his window. The night was cold and he could see his own breath as he walked down the icy road. The moonlight crept through the trees and formed menacing shadows on the dark pavement. Stan continued on to the end of the road and turned left. He had never liked the dark and he walked briskly until he could see the light of the garage. There was no sign of Kenny. He sat down on the wall beside the gas station. Shit maybe this was Kenny's idea of a joke. He was about to take out his phone to call Kenny when out of the corner of his eye he noticed an orange figure strolling down the road.

"Hey Ken what's up?" he called as the figure approached him.

"Nothing much" replied the now visible Kenny.

Kenny was an attractive teen. He had messed blonde hair which fell over one of his eyes and he usually sported a cigarette from the side of his mouth. He stepped into the light. Stan could see that he was wearing blue jeans and a 'Clockwork Orange' t-shirt. Kenny had discarded his parka a long time ago but he still always wore orange. "I didn't think you'd have the balls to actually show up", laughed Kenny. Kenny was always in a good mood and whenever he laughed you could tell it was genuine.

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do", replied Stan coolly. Kenny smiled. "Let's go for a walk", he said. They set off towards the east side of town.

"So what was so important that I had to meet you here at half three in the morning?" Stan asked.

"You'll see", the blonde replied. They continued down the street past Tom's Rhinoplasty. The majority of the buildings around this part of town were now rundown ever since the Mayor's new policy of expansion was introduced. All of the businesses were on the east side of the town now, most of them owned by big corporations. As a result, people rarely came to the east side of town anymore. There were only a few windows on the street that weren't boarded up and graffiti lined the dirty walls. "Where are we going?" Stan questioned, not sure why Kenny was leading him to the dodgiest part of town.

"To the space tower" replied Kenny while lighting up a cigarette.

Stan shuddered. The space tower was an old abandoned warehouse by the docks that loomed over the east side of town. People generally stayed away from there as it was a creepy place and was rumoured to be haunted.

"Why are we going there?" asked Stan?

"You'll see", answered Kenny.

Stan knew that Kenny would never do anything that would put him in any danger but he felt nervous nonetheless. Stan tried to interpret the graffiti on the buildings as he walked by but most of it was indistinguishable. He did however take notice of a particularly large piece that read 'Joker'. "Whoever did this must have had a lot of free time", he thought. They kept walking until they reached the warehouse. It was spooky. They climbed through a gap in the corner of the building. "Well here we are" Kenny said.

"So what are we here for", Stan asked. Kenny walked to the side of the construction and ran up a flight of stairs. "Hey where are you going?" asked Stan. "Be back in a minute", replied Kenny. Stan shivered. He hated being alone in the dark. He could hear the wind whistle through the cracks in the walls and there was foul smell in the warehouse. After a minute or two, Kenny returned with a large box. "This is what I wanted to show you" said Kenny.

"What is it?"

Kenny opened the lid of the box. Stan examined the contents of the box. It contained the greatest amount of fireworks he had ever seen. "You like?" Kenny asked. Stan didn't know what to say. "I know a great spot where we can light these" continued Kenny. Stan still didn't say anything. Kenny continued talking ignoring Stan's silence. "You wanna come and light them with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure" replied Stan.

"Ok cool then it's a date" laughed Kenny.

"What?" blurted Stan?

"I was joking" replied Kenny. "Don't act so offended"  
"I wasn't…" Stan began, but Kenny cut across him. He wished people would stop doing that.

"Well I gotta go now. I'll walk you back to the gas station if you want", smiled Kenny.

"Thanks"

The two boys walked back towards the gas station. Stan enjoyed Kenny's company. They could see the sun begin to rise as they reached the gas station.

"Well I'd better get home", said Kenny. "I'll see you in school tomorrow".

"Ok cya" replied Stan and with that the boys set off home.


End file.
